Daerlun
| population = | races = | languages = | religion = Primarily Sune; Tyr as a facade | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = Parchment, wine, wool | exports = Livestock, linens, textiles | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = High Bergun | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 44,000 | popyear1 = 1358 | population2 = 52,477 | popyear2 = 1372 | population3 = 40,000 | popyear3 = 1479 | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Halath Tymmyr | ruleryear1 = 1358 | ruler2 = Halath Tymmyr | ruleryear2 = 1367 | ruler3 = Halath Tymmyr | ruleryear3 = 1370 | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = yes | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Daerlun was a city in Sembia. Its most prominent feature was a huge 500-foot-tall curtain wall erected by the Netherese Empire. Government 1368 DR The city was run by an elderly merchant named Halath Tymmyr, although he was a puppet for the evil commander of the guard, Allathast, who was a member of the Cult of the Dragon. 1439 DR After Sembian control faltered due to Cormyrian stratagems, the city declared itself an independent city-state, rather than being absorbed by Cormyr. 1484 The city of Daerlun prepared defenses against a possible Shadovar and Sembian invasion. Rumors abounded in the city about gods, war, and natural disasters. Trade As of 1368 DR, Daerlunian linen sold for around 8 sp per square yard, while Daerlunian wool sold for between 9 sp and 2 gp per square yard depending on the weight of the fabric. The city imported such commodities as parchment, wine, and wool from Eveningstar in Cormyr. Cult of the Dragon The evil semi-religious organization, the Cult of the Dragon, had a presence in Daerlun as of 1368 DR, but preferred a secretive approach, using the city as a place to store armaments and to treat wounded members. The commander of the city guard, Allathast, used the elderly merchant Halath Tymmyr as a puppet to rule the city. Notable Locations * Alask's Arrow: Decent inn and tavern. * Bergun Hall: Courthouse and records library. * The Black Banner Inn: High-class accommodations with gambling and a well-stocked wine cellar on the Street of the Dragon. * The House of Firehair: Large walled temple complex in the center of town. * The Mighty Mace: Another fine inn and tavern that faced the Westmarket. * Oakwaters: The city's large public bathing pool. * The Old Plough: Not-so-fine inn and tavern. * Place of Banners: Large, open area in the center of the city that contained Bergun Hall. * The Sea Arch: The southern gate into the city; opened onto Barrel Lane. * Shadowdark House: A magic shop on Saurovin Street. * The Sunset Gate: The western gate into the city. * The Westmarket: Large, open marketplace on the west side. Notable Inhabitants * Aerbront: A kind wizard, sharper than he pretended to be. * Alask "Eagle-eyes": Owner/operator of Alask's Arrow inn and tavern. * Dhelarr "the Night Blade": Paymaster of the Firehands Group trading coster. * Elmareen Whistestone: Magical researcher, tutor, and reputed dragonslayer. * Halath Tymmyr: Old merchant. High Bergun in name only. * Harlyn Grimmerhand: Retired warrior, tutor, horse breeder, investor. * Minthalar "the Many-eyed"; Well-informed merchant that could get most anything for a price. * Othnyl Risingstone: Premier stone cutter, sculptor, and part-time weapons smith. * Sandar "Silkenvoice" Kathklan: Potion- and poison-maker, necromancer, dangerous. * Thauna Maskalar: High Priestess of the House of Firehair. * Thelbaerone Shadowdark: Wizard, sage, and proprietress of Shadowdark House. Appendix Gallery Westgate-Urmlaspyr.png|''2nd edition map showing Daerlun c. 1367 DR.'' Dragonmere map 3e.jpg|''3rd edition map showing Daerlun c. 1372 DR.'' DragonCoast-1479 DR.jpg|''4th edition map showing Daerlun c. 1479 DR.'' References Category:Metropolises Category:Settlements Category:Exports textiles Category:Locations in Sembia Category:Locations in Interior Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations on the Way of the Manticore